Better than Catnip
by whispermy-serenade
Summary: The story of when Lucy doesn't buy enough catnip for Loki. Rated M for lemon. LoLu, Lolu, LokexLucy, Loke x Lucy, Loki x Lucy, LokixLucy.


**Better than Catnip**

I fell in love with LoLu since the Loki arc , and wanted to make a fic about them . Rated M for lemon , enjoy !

_Note that this is a **ONE-SHOT**_ about LoLu, Lolu, LokexLucy, LokixLucy or any other names.

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia had just gotten back from the supermarket, and for no absolute reason at all, she had bought a packet of catnip. She didn't even have any cats living in her house, for crying out loud!<p>

Sighing as she turned and locked the door, she wondered what to do with said food-in-a-can. Maybe she could give it to Happy, or Carla, or Lily. However, there was no telling whether they might like it or not. After all, Happy loved fish, Carla disliked fish, and she didn't know what Lily preferred.

Heavily sighing, she stares at the metal can resting on the palm of her hand, simultaneously wondering what it tasted like and what she should do with it.

"Why did I even buy catnip in the first place?" She hit her forehead with the palm of her free hand, cursing the day that catnip took the place of cereal boxes in the 12th aisle in the supermarket.

"What to do with this catnip…" Lucy tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Oh, give me an answer already, God."

"Lucy~"

The blond stellar mage let out a loud shriek as she flailed her arms, surprised by the sudden appearance of someone in her room. She fell from her chair with that surprise, only to get caught in a pair of strong hands with equally strong arms supporting her whole weight.

"Loki!" She cried out, recognizing the Zodiac Spirit immediately by the tufts of his orange, spiky hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from your demise," Loki smiled down at his princess, who pouted and muttered something about him causing her fall in the first place. "Besides, you asked for an answer, didn't you?"

"Oh heavens," Lucy sighed. "You heard that?"

"Yes," The male replied, although his eyes were fixed on the metal can she gripped in her left hand. "Lucy, what's that…?"

"Huh?" She glanced down at the can of catnip, before she simply stated obviously. "Oh… It's catnip."

Loki's ears seemed to perk up at the sound of the word 'catnip', and his eyes were intensely burning into the can as if they were lasers and could get to the food inside.

"… Catnip?" He repeated like he hadn't heard her clearly.

"Yes, Loki," Lucy sighed yet again as she moved herself. "It's catnip. Can you put me down now?"

After saying that, she expected the Spirit to put her down right away, but Loki seemed to be in a trance, not budging an inch at all.

"… Loki?" She questioned, furrowing her brows as she followed his gaze to the catnip in her hand. "Oh, do you want it?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the male tried to muster the strength to move his tongue to speak, but he couldn't. He almost drooled as he thought of the scrumptious food inside of the can, and he would've snatched it if it weren't held by his beloved master.

"Well, do you?" Lucy put her hands on her hips, still holding onto the catnip.

Swiftly, Loki managed a nod as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. Resisting that little tin of the most delicious food was quite a feat, even for the leader of the 12 zodiac gates.

"Alright, I'll open it for you then."

Loki lifted his gaze off the accursed can long enough to see Lucy smile at him, and he smiled at her beauty. She was kind of acting like a wife, and he liked it. However, primitive needs burst through his control, and before he knew it, he had his arms around Lucy's slim waist, nuzzling her neck as he whispered to her, asking her to hurry up and open the can.

Stunned by the Spirit's sudden and strange change, Lucy was very uncomfortable as she fidgeted around, getting the can opener. The soft, orange locks of Loki's hair, combined with his strong arms holding her, his nose and lips nuzzling her neck and finally, his _scent_ – it was all a powerful and heavenly combination, and it almost knocked Lucy off her feet.

She'd always noticed since the first day she stepped into Fairy Tail, that Loki was different. It wasn't just the girls hanging off him, or the playful smirks, it was a sort of tingling sense that he could just be the one for her. However, as it turned out, he was a playboy, and a Spirit to boot, and any form of affection beyond the levels of Master and Spirit was bound to be banned.

"Hurry up, Lucy," Loki's voice whispered in her ear, a soothing and rich timbre that sent shivers down the blonde's spine. "I want it."

If she hadn't been holding onto the can and trying to open it, she might've just mistaken his words for something else, something a little more… saucy.

Finally, she wrestled the can open, and purrs came pouring out of Loki's mouth, surprising the stellar mage. Despite that, she had already made the connection between Loki being Leo, the lion, which was connected to the big cat family. So all in all, Loki was a lion, which was also partly a cat, so therefore, he adored catnip.

"Feed it to me, Lucy," His voice remained a whisper, tempting and teasing, and she looked up into his black eyes.

Bad idea. Immediately, she was lost in the pools of darkness, and she took in a harsh breath.

"S-sit down then," She ordered, and was taken back when Loki did so, folding his legs to sit on the floor. "You really want this catnip, huh?"

She walked over to her bed and sat down, patting the spot beside her. In a flash, Loki was off the ground on right beside her, resting his head on her shoulder and looking up at her with begging eyes.

Without knowing why for the second time today, she picked up one of the small, tiny, green balls and lifted it to his lips. Leaning forward, Loki took it into his mouth, his lips brushing the tip of Lucy's fingers as she fed him.

"Lucy," Loki sighed contentedly, nuzzling into her neck. "More…"

This cycle continued, her feeding him, him wanting more, and it went all over again. That was, until Lucy lifted up the can, held it upside down and shook it.

"Lucy, more," Loki lifted his head to look at her, wondering why she stopped feeding him.

"Sorry, Loki," She apologized, holding the empty can out to him. "There's no more."

His eyes widened and he shot up off the bed. Grabbing the can, he stared into it, tilting and shaking it in all directions. This continued for awhile, until the realization that there really was _no more catnip_ left hit Loki hard.

Lucy got scared when Loki went silent and still. He frowned, then pouted, shook the can once more, and tossed it into the bin.

"Lucy," He started, holding her by the shoulders. "I'm going to have to punish you."

"Eh?" Lucy freaked out, shrieking. "P-punish me? For w-what?"

"Just for not buying enough catnip to feed me," Loki continued, ignoring her question. "I'll have to show you the dangers of not buying me enough catnip."

"D-dangers?" Lucy let out a shriek as Loki pounced on her.

With one hand, he pinned both of her wrists above her head, and without batting an eyelash, he'd tied them together with a piece of rope he had oh-so-conveniently kept in his pocket.

"L-Loki?" Lucy was puzzled by what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

Before she could get the whole sentence out though, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft and gentle manner that made the blonde mage freeze. _His lips are soft, _Lucy realized, gone into a daze the moment Loki's lips touched hers. His hands trailed down her sides, one of them lifting up to caress and slip through the blonde locks on her head, the other slipping around her slim waist to pull her closer.

Tentatively, he nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, as if testing the waters to see how far she'd let him go. His tongue flicked out, pulling on her lip and his teeth grazed the sensitive, plump skin, inciting a soft whimper from Lucy.

It was nothing Lucy had experienced before, not that any guys had actually kissed her before. All too soon, Loki pulled away, and Lucy started to miss his warmth. Just then, she heard his breath in her ear, followed by the graze of his sharp teeth on her very sensitive earlobe.

"Lucy…" He whispered into the shell of her ear, making her shiver from the rich timbre lacing his voice.

Their bodies pressed together, sharing warmth as Loki licked down her jaw line, tracing the soft contours of her silken skin down towards her lips again. He descended upon those plump beauties again, more passionate this time as he presses his tongue against her lips.

His grip on her waist tightened; she let out a gasp, and he pushed his tongue into her moist cavern once he saw the opening. Together, their tongues mingled, his tasting of vanilla, hers tasting of strawberries. Moist and warm, his tongue nudged hers to play, and the pair engaged in a very passionate lip lock as Loki taught Lucy how to kiss.

It wasn't like Lucy to respond to a male in this manner. She wriggled her body, hoping to throw Loki off and free her hands from their bounds, but instead, her very actions seemed to entice the male even more. Glittering black orbs met her soft brown ones, and she saw a glint of passion in them.

Nervously, she gulped, knowing where this all would lead, and she prayed to the heavens Loki understood the fact that she was still a virgin. Still, she struggled with her binds, anxiously trying to free them so she could grab his key and force it close. Their cheeks met as he finally pulled away and rubbed his face against hers, much like a cat.

Nevertheless, his hands trailed down her body once more, and his mouth found her neck. Grazing his teeth teasingly over the sensitive, pale skin, he enticed another whimper from her as he pulled at her shirt, wanting to take it off. He succeeded in doing so, and tossed the article of clothing onto the floor, turning his gaze to the soft mounds pushed and held together by a nice, lacy bra.

"Lucy." He purred this time, appreciating the sight before him as his eyes traced her slim figure. "You're so beautiful~"

Again, she tried to free her hands, but to no avail as the knot was too tight. Whimpering and quaking like a leaf, she stared into the depth of his black eyes, and he gave her a soft, reassuring smile. Stunned for a minute, she couldn't move as Loki placed a tentative hand on one of her soft breasts, and she sucked in a breath.

"Is this okay with you, Lucy?" Loki whispered, afraid to hurt his beloved master in any way. "I'll stop if you want me to."

As hard as it was for Lucy to admit it, she'd just realized how very handsome Loki actually was. In fact, he was also sweet, since he was asking first before going any further, and that made Lucy relax. Also, she'd never been touched this way before, and she'd admit that she really liked it.

Not speaking at all since she was holding her breath, she just nodded her head, and almost giggled at the relief in his beautiful eyes. His hand moved, and she let out a soft moan this time as he cupped her breast.

With a simple twist of his hand, the clasp in the front of her bra opened, and the silk material fell from her body, revealing the two mounds Loki had dreamed about the day she'd saved him. This time, he'd do something in return for her kindness.

It was difficult for Loki to not bury his face into the pair of soft breasts like he'd fantasized, especially so when they looked so soft and inviting, with rosy little buds on top to drive him even wilder.

Slowly, he lifted a hand and brushed his thumb across one nipple. In reaction, her body jerked, and her lips opened to let out a soft mew. His other arm slipped around her waist and pulled it up to meet his, while he played with the sensitive nub that hardened beneath his warm caresses. He leaned down and popped the other nipple into his mouth, and he felt Lucy shudder in pleasure.

Gently, he sucked on the nub as he teased the other, pinching it lightly and rolling it between his fingers. His tongue greeted the soft, raspberry-like bud, and flicked against it again and again, moistening the bud.

Lucy almost jumped through the roof with newfound pleasure when Loki's lips encased her nipple, warm and loving as he sucked and licked it.

"M-more," She moaned, struggling against her binds so she could touch him too. Loki turned her on with just his caresses, and Lucy couldn't ask for anything better.

How wrong she was. Loki pulled away teasingly, and the cold air hit her bare skin, making her shiver from the sudden loss of heat. He untied her hands, and she hooked them around his neck, pulling him up for another fierce kiss.

_I've awoken a passionate beauty, _Loki mused to himself as he slid his hands down her waist once more, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to explore again. Meeting the edge of her skirt, he pulled it down, revealing her matching lacy panties, and a wet spot. He was delighted by the fact that he'd turned her on, and she wanted him the way he wanted her.

Using one digit, he pushed his finger against said moist spot, and watched as Lucy cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips to meet his touch. He kissed her passionately again, driving that one finger against her core, and she lifted her hips each time to meet his digit.

Whimpers escaped her throat again and again, with Loki enjoying the throaty sounds she made from him pleasuring her. Seeing her respond so sexily was turning him on even more, and he felt himself rise against the boundaries of his pants.

"Lucy," He gasped; voice husky with pleasure. "Lucy, am I hurting you in any way?"

She saw no sense in answering his question, but shook her head anyway. Noticing this, he leaned down to claim her lips again, and another finger joined the first in delving into the wet spot. Lucy could feel the pleasure building up where Loki's fingers were touching her, and she tried to tell him.

"L-Lo-Loki…"

"Hush, Lucy," Loki kissed her, gently this time, "I know."

Now his fingers danced against her core, and Lucy worried her bottom lip, biting down on it hard. Just as the dam was about to burst, Loki pulled his fingers away, enticing a soft whimper of protest from his master.

Chuckling, he began to strip off his clothes slowly, like a striptease, and Lucy could only watch and desire to slide her palms all across his beautiful, sculptured body to feel the different textures of his muscles.

Without hesitating, he took off his pants and boxers and his clothes met hers on the floor. On all fours, he crawled forward to covers her body with his, like a lion after its prey.

Brown eyes met black, and passion shined in both colors. Their lips met again, and she hooked one leg around his waist. He pulled the other up to join it, and pushed her back against the bed, kissing her hard as their tongues mated.

Once they broke apart, Lucy whimpered and softly said, "Loki, please be gentle…"

How could he refuse when she gave him such an imploring face? Who was he to deny his master, anyway? Loki chuckled at his own logic as he took her face in both his hands and kissed her.

Her fluids had lubricated her passage enough, and Loki positioned the head of his member at the entrance of her core.

"Are you sure?" He looked up at her again. "You can stop me now, if you want. If you don't, you might regret it."

"Loki," She breathed, panting hard from the harsh and passionate lip lock. "If I didn't want it in the first place, I would've stopped you."

His lips curved up into a satisfied smiled, and his eyes flashed before he pushed against her tight entrance. The head slipped into her wet folds, and she jolted as she let out a cry in pain.

Lifting his hands, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed the bridge of her nose, not moving his lower abdomen so she could get used to him first.

"It's okay," He purred at her, licking her tears from her cheeks. "It'll be better in a minute or so."

"L-Loki…" She muttered, hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly. He understood the pain she was feeling, and hugged her close.

Moments later, Lucy felt the pain fade away, but Loki still held his place, afraid to move and hurt her. Wriggling her hips, she found, to her amazement, that it didn't really hurt any more. Loki delighted in his fact, and proceeded to slowly push his member in further.

Her nails dug into his shoulder, and he quickly buried himself to the hilt to prevent any more hurt for Lucy. Her muscles tensed, and he felt her walls squeeze him all around. Their bodies fit together perfectly like a puzzle, and Loki nudged her with his nose in affection.

Slowly, her hands moved up to his hair, and she sank her fingers into his soft, orange locks, enjoying the feeling of him being deep within her. He could feel every ripple of her passage as she moved, and he'd never felt anything so pleasurable before.

Pulling her even closer than intimately possible, he kissed her softly as he withdrew his member to the very tip, earning a soft protest from her.

Her tiny whimper changed into a moan when he thrusted back into her. Pleasure shot out through both their bodies, spreading like a wildfire, and Lucy moaned again, pulling his head right into her bust.

His arms never left her waist as he pulled back once more, only to thrust again, and the sweat on their bodies glistened from the scarce light filtering through the flimsy curtain.

Their bodies slapped together, covered in sweat, feeling the pleasure build up in the bottom of their stomachs as he made love to her. He went in deeper and faster than humanly possible; she felt the dam about to burst even more.

Thrusting into her another time, he touched something deep within her, and she cried out as she experienced her first orgasm, her walls clamping down tight and hard on his member, milking him as she shuddered with immense pleasure.

He continued to thrust into her, despite being slowed down by her walls squeezing him, and he loved the feeling of pushing back into her when she was trying to push him out. She seemed to feel the same way as she let out another moan, and her fingers gripped his hair tightly.

Just as her orgasm faded, another came, and the immense wave of pleasure crashed over her again, drowning out her senses as she saw nothing but a white pleasure through her drugged gaze. Loki felt her walls close in once again, but harder this time, and he was pleased with the fact he gave her a multiple-orgasm.

With one final thrust deep into her, he too, came right after she did, and he grunted out her name in pleasure. Their moans melded together to become one, and the sweat on their bodies seemed to make their skin stick together like glue.

Soon, their climaxes faded, and their pants filled the silent air. They basked in the glow of their aftermath, him still on top of her and buried inside of her. His arms could barely hold him up, and he lowered himself over her slowly so as to not crush her with his weight.

"… Loki…" She managed to say, still trying to catch her breath. He turned his eyes onto her, thinking that she didn't like it.

Instead, she buried her face into his shoulder before she shyly looked up into his eyes.

"C-can you take out your… a-ahh..." She couldn't find a word to fit his male anatomy and she stuttered.

He chuckled softly, and slowly slid out of her. Reaching down a long arm, he found his boxers on the floor and began to pull them on. His lips tilted into a smile when he saw how unnerved she was naked, and swiftly, he pulled his shirt over her head.

"Loki, this is yours," She protested as he slid it over her head. It was too big for her smaller frame, and it fell to about mid-thigh.

"It's fine," He assured her, before turning to his attention to the clothes on the floor. "Do you want your panties to sleep in?"

"Y-yes please," She muttered, flushing at his straightforwardness.

Once she pulled them on, he drew her into his arms and embraced her. Within a minute, she had already fallen asleep, tuckered out from their previous saucy experience. Smiling, he kissed her forehead gently, watching her sleep in his arms.

"Lucy, you know?" He whispered to the dozing maiden. "You taste so much better than catnip."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw , jeesh . I think that ending sucked . Darn it . Well , back to my other two ongoing series then , ciao ~<strong>


End file.
